The invention relates to a riveting device for the connection of components in an overlap joint and to a riveting method for the connection of components in an overlap joint.
In aircraft construction, for the manufacture of an aircraft fuselage, conventionally individual fuselage shells are riveted together in a longitudinal joint, and individual fuselage segments are riveted together in a transversal joint. In this arrangement the fuselage shells are aligned relative to each other in an overlap joint and are provided with a multitude of rivet holes. The fuselage segments are oriented relative to each other in the butt joint and are then provided with straps that bridge the butt joint from the interior, which straps are then riveted to the fuselage segments in an overlap joint.
Known riveting devices have a pneumatic riveting hammer for hammering solid rivets into the rivet holes and a dolly for plastically deforming the ends of rivet shafts driven through the rivet holes. Furthermore, locking ring systems are known in which a locking ring is placed onto a locking ring bolt and when a desired locking force has been attained the bolt end of a locking ring is sheared off.
Moreover, electromagnetic riveting devices and methods are known in which a rivet is positioned in a rivet hole and is then plastically deformed on both ends by means of a hammer element that is electromagnetically accelerated. Such a riveting device and such a riveting method are, for example, shown in WO2004012881A1. The hammer elements arranged on both ends of the rivet act simultaneously on the rivet, wherein for coordinating the hammer elements their positions are optically monitored by means of a laser diode system. From U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,110 it is known to let the hammer elements impact the rivet in a time-delayed manner. Comparative riveting devices and riveting methods are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,735, U.S. Pat. No. 1,074,396, EP545638A1, U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,506 and from EP0963803B2.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,315 shows an electromagnetic riveting device and a riveting method in which a rivet is fed to a rivet hole by means of compressed air.
From DE10354680B4 an electromagnetic riveting-punching device and a rivet placement device are known in which a tubular rivet is placed on an overlap joint of two components, and by means of an electromagnetic hammer element is at least in some sections driven through the components. In order to prevent deformation of the components in an overlap joint, a dolly is arranged on a component side facing away from the hammer element.